Changes
by Coldie-Winter-Rose
Summary: Una visión de la cercana relación entre dos caballeros femeninos al servicio de Athena. Camus de Acuario y Milo de Escorpio en sus versiones femeninas [Yuri]


**Changes**

 **Fandom:** Saint Seiya

 **Personajes:** Camus de Acuario (Genderbend versión), Scorpio Milo (Genderbend versión)

 **Género:** Amistad, Romance

 **Advertencias:** Yuri, Genderbend

 **Comentarios Adicionales:** Una idea que tuve en mente durante algún tiempo, la cual se hizo presente al hablar en un grupo de cómo serían las cosas si Milo y Camus fueran chicas y de cómo se desarrollarían los eventos según cierto punto de visto. Es algo distinto, con un camino incierto.

Invierno permanente, era todo lo que a sus ojos la joven de cabellos rubios y mirada atenta podía contemplar. Pese a que el guía le indicó que no tendría problema alguno en llegar, por un momento dudó de la veracidad de la información dada, o de su sentido de la orientación. Y es que aún no sentía rastro alguno del cosmos familiar, ni siquiera alguno que se asemejara al de los pequeños que la joven tenía a su cuidado, la razón por la cual estaba lejos y la razón por la cual Milo recorría kilómetros tan solo para verla

Tiritaba de frio, y aunque casi todo en ella estaba cubierto, mantenía la esperanza de encontrarla pronto. Fue así como sin esperarlo una cabaña a lo lejos se divisaba, motivándola a correr mientras gritaba con entusiasmo el nombre de Camille hasta caer inconsciente en la nieve. En realidad no sabía si en ese lugar ella estaría, pero sus corazonadas casi siempre acertaban. Si no resultaba ser de esa forma, al menos moriría feliz, sabiéndose que daba todo de si por verla después de un año.

-Bien, continúen así por una hora más- Aquellas instrucciones hicieron a los dos niños asentir, mientras la delgada joven giraba sobre sus talones al percibir un cosmos familiar. Podía reconocerle, mas fue la sorpresa de ver a la rubia en el suelo lo que la llevó a acercarse y tomarla en sus brazos. Las mejillas de una débil Milo adquirían un tono rosáceo a raíz de las bajas temperaturas, contrastando con la palidez de sus labios.

Milo no supo nada de esto, hasta el momento en que despertó sobresaltada, un poco aligerada de sus ropas, cubierta con algo que parecía piel de animal. Apenas estudió los alrededores de lo que parecía una habitación, en cuyas paredes de madera colgaban pequeños cuadros, y un estante de libros. Cerca, permanecía una pequeña mesa con una silla, y un par de anteojos de exquisita montura. Sabía que por la condición de utilizar el Polvo de Diamantes, la vista de Camille no era del todo perfecta, por lo que se ayudaba de aquellos cristales para la lectura, y para escribir. Un ligero rubor adornó su rostro al imaginar las cartas que había recibido por parte de la joven durante aquellos meses.

Intentó incorporarse para ampliar su campo de exploración, más un ligero vuelco en su cabeza la hizo desistir de aquella idea, obligándola a cerrar sus ojos, tratando de recuperar la compostura. A lo lejos, una firme voz femenina se escuchaba, haciendo una pausa para acercarse. La suavidad de una mano sobre su frente la hizo volver en si

-Qué bueno que despiertas- Inquirió la voz familiar. En efecto era Camille. La debilidad de su cuerpo se vio reemplazada por la calma de verle de nuevo. No podía equivocarse, al igual que con el hecho de que la fiebre invadía su cuerpo. Un paño húmedo en su frente le brindó frescura, junto a la brisa refrescante que emanaba la chica de cabellos rojos

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó Camille. Su voz era firme, pero no parecía molesta

-Vine de sorpresa, después de escribir la última carta que te debió llegar días atrás- Milo sonreía, a pesar de su malestar

-Fue imprudente de tu parte. Debiste avisarme- Camille no cambiaba en su forma de hablar. Si Milo no la conociera, pensaría que era una persona arrogante

-Lo sé, pero, lo importante es que estoy aquí- Milo se incorporó un poco, dejando caer el paño

-Estas apenas viva, y con fiebre- Respondió resignada la francesa, incorporándose –Es un efecto debido al cambio de clima. Descansa, regresaré más tarde- Sin agregar más, Camille se retiró de la habitación, dejando a Milo atenta y con el paño en su mano.

Un par de horas transcurrieron, y el sueño había vencido a Milo, quien encontró comodidad en aquella cama, envuelta en la calidez de aquella cobija que mantenía un aroma suave que en un par de veces, la rubia aspiró. Era sin duda el perfume que usaba Camille, uno que Milo había comprado al marcharse a Siberia la joven, tan solo para olerlo y recordar aquellos momentos que añoraba.

-¿Estas despierta?- La puerta se abrió, mostrando el rostro de Camille, encontrándose con la visión de Milo y su rostro entre las cobijas. Con cuidado, trajo una bandeja de madera en donde un tazón de sopa y lo que parecía té, descansaban sobre ella

-Necesitas comer, solo así la medicina hará efecto- Camille se sentó en la cama, esperando bajo su supervisión que Milo comiera. La joven de cabellos rubios a su vez probó el caldo, quemándose en el primer intento, ante una mirada desaprobatoria de Camille, por lo cual, al segundo sorbo, se aseguró de soplar una sutil corriente de aire para enfriar la comida.

El resto de la cena se mantuvo en un incómodo silencio. Milo quiso preguntarle si todo estaba bien, mas no encontraba las palabras, y sus energías escaseaban. Tan solo podía asegurar que Camille tenía buena mano al cocinar, y en el justo momento en que pensó que sería la buena razón para iniciar una conversación, la francesa se levantó de la cama.

" _ **¿Aun recuerdas ese día?"**_

-…Camille… ¿Recuerdas…?

-Es tarde, será mejor descansar- Nuevamente Camille parecía cortante, distante, tal como en aquella ocasión en que le informaba de su partida. Milo desistió de hablar con ella

De inmediato, Camille acomodó en el piso lo que parecía ser un colchón, el cual cubrió con sábanas y una cobija, esta no era de piel como la que protegía a Milo del frio. Sin titubear, soltó su cabello recogido en un moño y se despojó de sus botas, acostándose en la cama improvisada, de cara al lado de Milo

-Camille, ¿Sabes? No me importa que duermas a mi lado…Es decir, no es la primera vez- Temía una respuesta fría de la chica, y por un momento se sintió tonta al confesarle aquello

-No digas tonterías, Milo. Duérmete- Camille cerró sus ojos, sumiéndose en un sueño rápido. El ajetreo de mantener con vida a su amiga seguramente la había agotado. Milo por su parte, y a causa del insomnio por las horas dormidas, divisó, gracias a la vela que permanecía encendida el vaivén de la respiración de Camille, sus rosáceos y finos labios entreabiertos y sus cabellos sueltos cubriendo sus hombros. Con aquella visión, Milo tuvo una razón para mantener una sonrisa en sus labios. Indiferentemente de lo que sucedía, estaba nuevamente junto a ella, y eso era razón suficiente para sentirse dichosa.

" _ **¿Aun recuerdas ese día? Yo sí, y es lo que me trajo nuevamente hacía ti"**_


End file.
